La mansion del silencio okatucapitulo 3 pagina 1
by miss.lilith
Summary: bueh, tercer cap up!!! primera parte lista!!! se acerca el final... primero lee las partes anteriores o no entenderas el fic!!!! dejen reviews!!!!!!


**La mansion del silencio okatucapitulo 3_pagina 1**  
*Donde estas Sakura?...*  
  
Autora: sh-chan o mas bien shadow-chan  
super_egresa2002@hotmail.com  
  
Para ENTENDER este fic tenes que HABER LEIDO TODOS LOS CAPITULOS ANTERIORES  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
Lugar: La mansion del silencio  
Fecha: Ni idea O_O pero era ese mismo dia del capitulo pasado...jiji ^-^'  
  
  
Listo! ya esta todo ordenado y limpio- dijo ella dandose palmadas en la mano  
Ahora... tengo que buscar trabajo para luego volver a casa!-hablo...  
  
Como Sakura lo dijo, fue a buscar trabajo, pasaron unas semanas, y Sakura ya habia conseguido 4 trabajos... ( y son todos los dias de la semana!)  
  
1) en la heladeria, como personal al publico (la que sirve los heladitos ^-^)  
2) en la compania de comunicacion del lugar, en atencion al cliente...  
3) en el shopping, como personal al publico en un lugar de ropa...  
4) (y el mas tierno) en una familia, la niñera de unos mellizos bebes...   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
1er trabajo: lunes de 8:00hs de la mañana a las 13:00hs...  
  
  
^-^ hola, buenos dias, bienvenido a Comit'n, en que lo puedo ayudar?-ella...  
Hola, si, dos helados de frutilla, cuatro de cielo y uno de samballon-cliente  
si......dos de.... y cuatro....uno de (-_-' samballon! puuaj!!!!!!!!!)toma, aca esta tu pedido^-^, vuelve pronto...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
2do trabajo: lunes de 13:15hs a las 16:00hs...  
  
O_O' hola, si, en que lo puedo ayudar?  
hola, si, me gustaria que me pudiera dar el telefono de Li, Shaoran...  
O_O Tomoyo!!!!!!!!!!!!para que queres comunicarte con el?????  
OOO_OOO Sakura????? sos vos! ehhhhh...(y ahora que le invento?)Eriol quiere hablar con el... y necesitamos, perdon! necesita su telefono...  
¬_¬ no te creo, pero igual te lo voy a dar, es mi trabajo... y nada de decirle que trabajo aca a Shaoran! ok?????????  
^-^' ok!-dijo Tomoyo cruzada de dedos ( entienden? eso elimina las promesas)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
3er trabajo: lunes de 16:30 a 20:00hs...  
  
( se dice a si misma: tengo que poder --_-- o nunca llegare a casa...)  
Hola,--_-- (-- muy cansada) si, en que la puedo ayudar? (suerte que dice lo mismo en casi todos los trabajos....^-^')  
Hola, si, me quiero comprar unos jeans y una pollera, y hasta tal vez una polera... donde las puedo ubicar?  
--_-- si... en el pasillo 4, 7 y 1...( dijo señalando los pasillos 2, 3 y 9... esta muuuuuy cansada...que ya no identifica los pasillos...)  
OOO_OOO' ok... gracias...-dijo la cliente, llendo a los pasillos 5, 6 y 8  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
4to trabajo: de 20:30hs a 22:00hs...  
  
(los padres de los mellizos ya se fueron...)  
Hola, mellizitos... _-_, que les parece si nos vamos a dormir, eh?  
No!!!!!! jugar! yo jugar!!! - yo tambien!!!!-dicen los babys...  
No..........bueno, vamos a jugar un rati...pum!-y Sakura se callo dormida...  
  
Sueño: estaba Sakura, rodeada de joyas, diamantes y admiradores! ( sueña que este es el fruto de sus trabajos... y despierta!  
  
Si!!!!!!! tengo que hacerlo!!! por mis fans!!!!!-grito S+S-2s (osea Sakura)  
Aunque...realmente puedo hacerlo? --_-- -se pregunto a sus adentros...  
  
  
*Continuará...*  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
bueno, espero les alla gustado... es una pagina de fic algo rara, mas bien explica la situacion de sakura... pero esto ayudará a entender la historia en el futuro... no muy lejano por cierto! ^-^  
  
Se acerca el fin...*********************************************  
Preparence para la batalla final! forma parte de mi pandilla de chicos escritores!!!!! ( huy, ^^' perdon, se me fue la mano...)  
  
bueno, ojala les alla dado intriga...porq quiero que lean la continuacion!!!  
ok, esta es la 5ta parte del fic... note pierdas la segunda parte del 3er capitulo!!!!!!!!!!!!!! no te vas a arrepentir...  
  
Se acerca en fin...*********************************************  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
fanfiction.net: porfavor!!!! dejen reviews!!!!!!!!!!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
http://ar.groups.yahoo.com/group/sakurasparty_today/   
  
pagina oficial de mis fics! visitala!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
